Because of You
by WWW.HaribosROCK.co.uk
Summary: Toni is an ordinary girl with ordinary friends. But when pretty boy Jordan Carlson asks her out, she reacts normally. But when terror strikes in the Canteen and it is clear that Jordan likes strange girl Brianna Bandakeley. Toni visits her grandmother Margerethe and what she finds out changes her life forever...


Because of you

Chapter 1:Fights and Questions

Toni's POV

1 Year ago at the Stoke on Trent ball at 7:00pm...

"I'll be all right Dad. After all it is my friends," I assured my Dad.

"Okay then ,"he said to me.

A few minutes later I was standing in front of the marvelous, huge Gym of Stoke On Trent. I casually walked in to be greeted by Diamond, who was wearing a red dress with a matching rose in her hair.

"Hey you came," she said to me as I walked towards her.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Sooo, what was the thing you wanted to tell me?" I asked my friend.

"Well...Nick Grimshaw is here and I asked if I could do a song and they said YES!" She screamed.

"What the hell aaand REALLY?!" I screamed back at her.

"Yup."she smiled.

Ever since kindergarden had Diamond been able to sing like Taylor Swift or in other words like an angel. But she never agreed to go on a stage...until now. I knew she would leave the crowd dancing in a happy mood tonight.

"And anouncing Diamond Summers!"Said Mr Dorans.

"Okay, everybody **has** to dance with someone and to make it more fun the teachers will dance and I shall keep watch for the best pairs!"

Diamond gleefully said as she walked on stage and when she was on there I gave a thumbs up to backstage. A few minutes later a Taylor Swift song came on. Literally I can identify a Taylor Swift song in a second. This one was-

"Um Toni would you like to dance with me?" the stranger said.

I turned around to see Nick behind me.

"Uhh sure."I said.

I've never gone with the wind

just let it flow

let it take me where it take me where it wants to go

till you open the door

now there's so much more

I've never seen it before

I was tryin to fly but I couldn't find wings

but you came along and you changed everything

{chorus}

You lift my feet off the ground

spin me around

you make me crazier,crazier

feels like i'm fallin and I

I'm lost in your eyes

you make crazier,crazier

{chorus end}

I watched from a distance as you

made life your own

every sky was your own kind of blue

and I wanted to know how that would feel

and you made it so real

you showed me something that I couldn't see

you opened my eyes and you made me believe!

[chorus]

You lift my feet off the ground

spin me around

you make crazier,crazier

feels like I'm falling and I

I'm lost in your eyes

You make me crazier,crazier

oh

[long pause]

but baby you showed me what living is for

I don't wanna hide any moore oh oh

[chorus]

You lift my feet off the ground

spin me around

you make crazier,crazier

feels like I'm falling and I

I'm lost in your eyes

You make me crazier,crazier

crazier

Nick and I were inches away from each other's faces. But the moment was ruined by a certain person who I didn't want to see. Brianna Bandakley. Brianna was one of the worst, bossiest people you would **not** want to be friends , she loved Nick, but I could tell he had feelings for someone else. That someone being me. Man Brianna would literally kill everyone just to be Nick's girlfriend. Literally.

"Well, well, well look what the cat dragged in,"she said, not suprised to see me.

"Hello Brianna."I sneered at her.

"Umm, Toni? Can I talk to you outside for a second?"Nick interupted. Probably to stop us fighting.

We walked away from where Brianna was towards the doors and out into the chilly weather. I wondered what he was going to talk to me about.

"God... I don't know how to say this but... will you go out with me?"he asked.

I however thought this was one of his crazy jokes and laughed. I was so stupid to think that it was not a joke. He was asking me this for real.

"What's so funny?" He questioned.

"Is this a joke or something?"I asked back.

"No. I'm actually asking you to be my girlfriend if you didn't notice."

"Oh. I just thought that you were joking around."

"So will you go ut with me or not?"He asked again.

"Umm-"

"Nick I'll go out with you!" Brianna chirped with glee.

"Tough you little stupid,annoying, I love Nick B**T who by the way is such a f*****g b***h!" A voice called.

Everyone turned around to see a very annoyed or in other words a pissed off Diamond running towards us. Outraged was the look on her face. When Diamond was pissed off you could see a lot of rage and fire burning in her eyes. As much as I hated Brianna I really wanted to see Diamond kick her-

"Toni, do you want to go somewhere else other than here after Diamond has unleashed her wrath upon Brianna?"Nick said wondering.

"Sure, I'd love to."I said simply.

We sat down on the comfy, homy grass while we watched Diamond tear everything off included all the posh things such as necklaces, bracelets ETC. The fun part of it was when Diamond was about to tear what looked like the Queens pearl, astonishing white necklace that she would wear to her Diamond Jubilee party.

"Tear that off and my Mum And Dad will have your head."

However Diamond protested and like Barbie with Ken inToy Story 3, she started by breaking off every pearl on the necklace, then on the bracelet until-

"Diamond that's enough already!" Another voice called which I recognised as Mr. Dorans.

You may wonder if I was right or not about Mr Dorans being there. Well I actually was right about it, although I think Diamond was in big trouble. But Nick dragged me away before I mustered anything to the teacher.

"So...will you go out with me Toni?"

I didn't know what to say after that my mind told me to go for it while my heart said "Don't bother! You'll get yourself hurt when he breaks up with you"... But my mind said"Have a go...see what happens!" Until my gut happened to say"See what Diamond thinks. She'll help you decide what to do!" Wow. I never knew I had such weird conversations in my head.

"Toni?"

"Let me think about it."


End file.
